


Ein Feld

by Nightmary



Category: Himitsu/秘密
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, MRI, Surreal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: Ein kurzer Text über das "Paradies" aus Himitsu. Man muss den Anime nicht kennen, doch zum Verständnis ist es sicherlich einfacher. :)





	

Verborgen an einem abgelegenem Ort, unter einem verlassenem Haus und einer Fahrstuhltür, die lange schon geschlossen ist, findet sich eine ewig weite Wiese. Das Gras ist immer grün, die Blumen sind stets in Blüte und weiße Wolken ziehen an einem falschen Himmel ohne Unterlass über sanfte Hügel hinweg.

Zwischen den Gräsern, die sich biegen wie in einer leichten Brise, kommen und gehen menschliche Gestalten, tauchen mal hier, mal dort auf, um bald wieder zu verschwinden. Lautlos und ohne jede Eile laufen sie von einem Hang zum nächsten. Allein ihre Gedanken sprechen, doch vermag keiner sie jemals zu hören, wenn sie sich miteinander austauschen.

Irgendwo in der Weite liegt ein Feld aus schwarzen Blöcken, wie Gräber. Ein Feld so klein zwischen allem anderen und doch so groß und voll. Ab und zu nähert sich ihm eine der Gestalten, eine tanzend von einem Block zum nächsten, eine still an einem Fleck verharrend, den Kopf gesenkt wie in stummer Andacht, die Augen geschlossen, einer kniend und weinend in der Mitte des Feldes, einer ganz am Rand, das Feld in unablässiger Beharrlichkeit umrundend, wie ein Bauer, der seine Saat begutachtet.

Sie könnten viel erzählen. Doch sie tragen ihre Geheimnisse ganz ungesehen und ungehört. Und so wird es bleiben, bis sie vergehen.


End file.
